


dog magnet

by roseticos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its just fluffy and cute, lapslock, lee jihoon loves his soft idiot choi seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseticos/pseuds/roseticos
Summary: a dog follows seungcheol home. seungcheol wants to keep it.jihoon doesn't.





	dog magnet

it's not seungcheol's fault that he's a dog magnet.

seungcheol doesn't find the dogs— the dogs find him. small dogs, big dogs, brown dogs, white dogs, not-so-cute dogs. one always finds him. he's helped more than enough owners find their dogs, and he's given plenty of belly rubs along the way. they usually have collars, and it brings him pride to return the pets to their families. it's come to be expected, but seungcheol can't help but be surprised and delighted every time a pet begins to trail him.

so, it isn't seungcheol's fault when a tiny mutt follows him home one day after work. the small animal is insistent on his company, catching up with his long strides in order to rub his fuzzy body against his ankle. when he relents, crouching down in order to get a good look at the dog, it's alarming to find that it doesn't have a collar or tag on it.

the small animal doesn't even come up to seungcheol's knee, and it's very excited to see him, running into his arms without hesitation and pressing its head into his hand. seungcheol indulges him with a smile, scratching behind his ears and cooing at him. it seems to be more than just lost with its long, brown fur matted and tangled. a stray.

seungcheol's heart breaks, and he knows that he can't just leave this animal on the streets. its so cute, and it obviously seems to be proving itself as a worthy companion (or at least one that loves affection.) who wouldn't love this sweet animal? he's only a block away from his house, maybe he'll be able to keep him for a few days.

"do you want to come home with me, doggie?" seungcheol croons, picking up the dog with ease and watching as its tail wags happily. it gives out a small yip, and he beams, "i'll take that as a yes. i'm sure my boyfriend wi— fuck."

ah, yes. a slight hiccup in seungcheol's adoption plans: his boyfriend of two years, who isn't exactly a dog person.

it's not that jihoon hates dogs, or pets in general, he just... doesn't have a lot of experience with them. not to mention the multiple occasions where he stressed that they were both too busy and too broke to take care of an animal, much less a dog. seungcheol has tried before with several trips to the pet shelter and dog cafés, but each time, jihoon wasn't swayed in his verdict. if jihoon didn't want a dog, they weren't going to have one. that was months ago, and seungcheol has thrown in the towel since then, but he feels like this is different.

the perfect opportunity is right in front of him, squirming in his arms. at the very least, he can keep it for a day, right? if jihoon doesn't let him keep it, then he'll bring it to the shelter. all he has do for now is sneak it in. easy.

sort of. when seungcheol finally makes it home with toto— affectionately named during their short walk— he realizes that making it past the watchful love of his life lee jihoon with a wiggling puppy is going to be harder than he thought. easier said than done, he supposes.

"okay, toto," he pep talks himself, "cheollie's gonna smuggle you in, and then you can have a nice, warm home. doesn't that sound nice?" hugging toto to his chest, he scratches the dog's head and continues to reassure himself until he comes up with an idea.

it's not exactly his brightest, but he's had a lot worse.

nudging his front door open with toto secured safely (?) in his jacket, seungcheol makes it home. if he's lucky, he'll be able to slip upstairs without jihoon noticing him, much less questioning why the lump underneath his jacket keeps shifting.

but it's just seungcheol's luck that a familiar voice floats downstairs from the couple's bedroom, groggy from what must have been a nap, "hyung? cheol-hyung?"

seungcheol's heart shoots into his throat, and he begins to regret this decision. jihoon isn't going to let him keep toto, he knows it. he's messed up, now, and he's never going to hear the end of it. he'll never be able to convince his boyfriend to get a pet, either.

caught like a teenager sneaking in after curfew, seungcheol attempts to act natural. "hi, baby," he greets back, dismayed when a set of feet patter across the floor and descend halfway down the steps. seungcheol turns, poorly concealing a whining toto, to see a sleepy jihoon staring at him.

"seungcheol-hyung?" he mumbles, running a hand through the pink locks of his bedhead and concealing a yawn. gaze traveling to his boyfriend's jacket, jihoon cocks an eyebrow, "wha— what's that in your jacket?"

toto yips.

seungcheol panics.

"drugs," the older blurts, wanting to smack himself as soon as the word leaves his mouth.

jihoon opens his mouth, but before he can question anything, toto barks twice more, wriggling out of seungcheol's jacket. it only takes a few seconds before the dog is bounding up the stairs and through the shorter's boys legs as he shouts at the top of his lungs in surprise. there's nothing seungcheol can do but lay where he fell on the stairs in defeat, feeling dead inside.

his shorter boyfriend turns, watching as toto turns to run into their bedroom before glaring at seungcheol.

"you did _not—_ "

frustrated, jihoon groans, and seungcheol really can't blame him. at this point, seungcheol is digging his own grave, but he's okay with that. as long as his boyfriend doesn't force him to sleep on the couch. there's barking and shouting and general chaos from upstairs, and seungcheol almost feels like laughing. jihoon cursing him out for smuggling a dog into their house has to be the funniest thing he's heard all week, even if he should be writing his will.

"yah! hyung, i'm going to kill you, help me wrangle— _fuck!_ get back here!"

toto takes to the stairs again, and seungcheol leaps into action, holding out his arms for the dog. "toto-yah," he cheers, "come to cheollie!"

the dog leaps, and seungcheol falls back, pretending to be attacked by his new friend. toto kisses his face, and he cringes at the wet feeling. jihoon, panting, is second to appear. after taking one look at the happy duo, he kicks the older's side, earning a grunt from him.

"i can't believe you actually expected that to work." jihoon teases, crouching beside a suffering seungcheol, "have you learned nothing?"

the older merely sputters, "ah, how can you be so mean? look how cute he is! and he's a stray, he doesn't have a family. jihoon, we _have_ to be his family."

"oh, _no_ ," he gets comfortable on the bottom step, "we're not doing this again."

as soon as the younger's lap is available, toto abandons seungcheol in his favor. the dog bounces up the steps, hopping onto jihoon before he can protest. getting comfortable, toto lays down, looking up at jihoon expectantly.

seungcheol props himself up on his elbows, "see? he likes you. please, jihoon? _please,_ can we keep him?"

jihoon looks between toto and his boyfriend's pleading gaze. he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing there's no way around seungcheol. "fine," he gives in, and seungcheol begins to celebrate before he cuts him off, "he can stay for tonight. and if we keep him longer, your doing the training. if he shits on any of my stuff, he's going. but we'll give a shot."

seungcheol yells in triumph, toto howling in response. jihoon can't help but smile at his lovable idiot, wondering how he got himself here, how he became so lucky to have someone like seungcheol to keep him on his toes. no matter how many times he has to tease or scold him, he still loves him. he's _adorable_.

_"what a dog magnet," he whispers fondly._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this fairly quickly but ?? it's not really proofread but i hope it's cute enough


End file.
